


By The Collar

by uswntrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntrash/pseuds/uswntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin never really had strong feelings for anyone. All of her past relationships didn't last too long, so she didn't decided to give it a break, that was until Alex Morgan came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> new fanfic:)

Tobin was so helplessly and infinitely in love with Alex Morgan that anyone could see it from a mile away, well everyone but Alex Morgan.

 

"Dude, you have to tell her," Tobin's best friend, Kelley O’hara, nagged.

 

"No, she's as straight as a stick" Tobin responded

 

"She didn't seem that way the last time she got drunk, I saw her all over you and don't deny it," Kelley said with a smirk 

 

"H-how did you even kn--" but Tobin was caught off with the ringing of her phone.

 

_Lex:)_

_6:38 Incoming Call_

 

"Well, are you gonna answer it?!" Kelley exclaimed and then leaped for Tobin's phone, clicking the answer button,

 

The phone then was knocked out of her hand and landed hard on the ground.

 

"Great Kell, thanks" Tobin said, picking up her phone and setting it on the table next to them.

 

"Can you please tell her?" 

 

"No"

 

"Please"

 

"No!" 

 

"Pretty Plea--" but Kelley was cut off

 

"How am I supposed to tell her that I'm endlessly in love with her, and that all I think about is being with her all day everyday and that every time I see her with Servando I feel like going back to my room and crying my heart out because I could never have her like he does!!" Tobin finally snapped and then sighed putting her face in her hands.

 

_"T-Tobin, I'm still here....." Alex whispered through the phone_

 

"Oh my god, Tobin" Kelley said and that was the last thing Alex heard before the phone line went to static. 

 

All Tobin could do was sit and stare at her phone in disbelief, _how could she be so stupid to not check she had hung up the phone or not_ was all she could think at the moment.

 

"No, that d-didn't just, no that couldn't have happened" Tobin whimpered out 

"Tobin, I'm so sorry," Kelley tried, but Tobin left her room as fast as she could and sprinted to her room. Her vision was blurred by her tear-stained eyes, but she finally made it to her room and collapsed on her bed, hoping her roommate, Alex, wouldn't be back soon. What seemed like days later, but really only being hours, a knock fell at her door. She mopped out of bed, cleared her eyes a little, and tried to compose herself for whoever it was and so she opened it only to want to hide away in her bed again. 

 

"T-Tobin" a voice rasped out 

 

Of course it had to be Alex. Alex freaking Morgan who I had just admitted my love to accidentally over a stupid phone call.

 

"Alex, look I know we could never be together and--"

 

"Tobin"

 

"your with Servando and I'm just your supportive best friend okay--"

 

"Tobin"

 

"I can find somewhere else to room for the rest of camp and--"

 

"Tobin, stop"

 

"Let me just get a few things and I'll go"

 

Tobin kept rambling on and on until Alex finally out her out of her misery

 

"I broke up with Servando"

 

“I’ll go room with someone els--, wait w-what?" Tobin questioned making sure she heard Alex right.

 

"Thats why it took me so long to get here, we broke up because I realized I couldn't date him while my heart belonged to someone else" Alex said

 

Tobin couldn't believe what she was hearing, and so she leaned in and placed her hands at the back of Alex’s neck, they then kissed like there was no tomorrow, feeding all the emotions of the past hours into the kiss. Tobin slowly switched them around, with Alex at the frame of the door, and guided her hands down to Alex’s waist, but not daring to go down any further. Alex’s hands were now at the back of Tobin’s own neck and her hands tugged Tobin forward by the collar into the hotel room.

 

Tobin pulled back a little for air and spoke first, “A-Alex, I love you,” muffled in the crease where their lips met. She took Alex’s bottom lip between hers, and kissed it slowly until Alex’s legs hit the back of the bed. Again they switched places as their bodies, lips, hands, everything molded perfectly together and Alex slowly straddled the midfielder below her.

 

_Alex was kissing her. Alex fucking Morgan was kissing her, no making out and straddling her._

 

“Tobin, I love you too,” she said and kissed her on the tip of her nose. “Which is why I think we should stop this now and talk about us first.”

 

Tobin’s lips flip upward, and Alex can’t help but stare.

 

“Of course” Tobin responded with one more peck to the beautiful lady currently above her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> message me with comments/suggestions on tumblr @uswnttobin


End file.
